


I Will Not Bow

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Narcissa Black will bow down to no one.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I Will Not Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plunny slap me in the face this morning and this was the result! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes (and I'm sure there are many) are my own!

Bella had always been the dramatic one. She had never quite been able to control her emotions and hide her true feelings like she had been raised too. 'Dromeda had always been the perfect daughter, the perfect Black; Until she wasn't. Narcissa had caught Andromeda and her muggleborn boyfriend in an empty classroom during Andromeda's seventh year. Narcissa had been properly scandalized, her perfect sister who did everything their parents had ever told her, was wrapped around a Hufflepuff muggleborn who wore second hand robes and never seemed to brush his hair.

Narcissa played dumb when Andromeda ran off with her muggleborn after leaving Hogwarts. Her parents' hopes falling squarely on her shoulders. Narcissa was told she would marry Lucius Malfoy two weeks after she left Hogwarts and she would become the perfect, pureblood, aristocratic wife. The or else was implied.

Narcissa knew of Lucius Malfoy, they had been in Slytherin together though he was a year older. He was good looking enough she supposed, hair even lighter than hers, muscular enough but still lean. He just wasn't what Narcissa wanted, not that she knew what that was. Now that 'Dromeda had run off and Bella had been married off to one of the Lestrange brothers (Narcissa could never remember which was which), she was the only one left and her father was determined she was to marry well.

To her family 'well' meant someone with ties to their Lord. The man who had branded her father, uncles, and little cousin. The man she knew had already branded her soon to be husband. A man who wanted people like her new brother in law killed. Everyone she knew was involved in some way, be it a follower of the man or a soldier who wanted to bring him down. Narcissa wanted no part in it. She wanted a husband who loved her and children to dote upon, not a husband chosen for her who was more interested in following a man of questionable birth.

\-----------

After the betrothal contract had been signed by all parties involved, except for Narcissa, her and Lucius were to socialise to get to know one another better. They went on dates arranged by their mothers, dinners where she smiled at all the right times, laughed at his jokes, and stayed an appropriate distance from one another. Photos of them on these dates were printed in the Prophet, proclaiming them the newest power couple, destined for love and prestige.

Narcissa endured endless wedding planning with her mother and Lady Malfoy, her soon to be mother in law, as they both planned the wedding of the century. Everyone who was anyone was to be invited, menus had been discussed for weeks, she had endured a fitting for her wedding robes that lasted for hours, she was sick of it all.

The week leading up to her wedding Narcissa wore only black from head to toe, a black lace veil covering her face at all times.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you Narcissa?" Her mother asked her. "You've never been one prone to dramatics dear and you look as though you're going to a funeral."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, not that her mother could tell, and sighed. "Perhaps I am."

Druella Black stifled a sigh as she pressed a finger between her eyes in an attempt to flatten out a wrinkle she _knew_ her daughters had caused. "A funeral for whom, my dear?"

"My independence." She told her mother as she swept from the room. Narcissa wanted to be cherished, she wanted a partner, someone who would listen to her ideas, her opinions, someone who would listen to her. Narcissa didn't believe that man was Lucius Malfoy.

Just after midnight on the day she was set to marry, Narcissa fled her bedroom and ran into the garden in nothing but her nightgown. Once she reached the small gazebo that overlooked the pond, she her wand out and conjured a patronus, whispering a short message to the glowing peacock, she watched as it faded away.

Narcissa only waited five minutes before she could see the silver hair of Lucius making its way toward her down the winding path of the grounds. He was the most disheveled she had ever seen him. He wore no robes but a soft pair of pajama pants with a plain t-shirt and some loafers. His hair that was usually impeccable looked uncombed and free from the usual low ponytail that he normally wore. It was nice to see him looking like his own person instead of a carbon copy of his father, Abraxas.

She noticed Lucius' eyes widen as he approached her, likely taking in her own unkempt appearance. "I was surprised by your message. What did you need to speak with me about this late?" He asked her.

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I will not be chattel in this marriage, I will not bow down to your will. We've never really spoken about what we hope to get out of our marriage and I believe you should know I am not some meek little girl who will bend to the will of her husband." She all but spat. "I will be Lady Malfoy. You may follow your so-called Dark Lord but in our home, you will answer to me, Lucius Malfoy, and only me."

Lucius stared at her with wide eyes as she stomped her tiny foot. She would go into this marriage making her wants and her needs perfectly clear. He cleared his throat as he grabbed her small hand in his much larger one.

"Oh my love, I am all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
